


Christmas Special 2017

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: There are three things in love: forgiveness, patience, and braveness.





	1. {CB} Forgiveness

“What kind of gift you are going to get for Chanyeol this year?”

Baekhyun stops sipping onto his latte, his eyes gazing up to the curious Kyungsoo’s eyes. He gives the guy a tiny smile that feels too stiff and frozen.

“I’m not sure,” he starts softly, “I don’t even think we are celebrating it together this year.”

“What?” Kyungsoo almost drops his cup. “But why?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “We got into a fight.” He admits softly. His fingers play with the rim of his cap, wiping the left over foam of his latte from it. As he moves his hand, the light from the window glistens against his anniversary ring.

“Fight? Chanyeol and you?”

“Yeah,” he whispers softly, throat closing up.

“What happened?”

Baekhyun stays silent for a moment, swallowing the bile in his throat. He sighs, “He is too busy. And I get too demanding. I know what he is working as, but it feels like he doesn’t have the time for me. I think I get too selfish.”

Kyungsoo stares at him. “Don’t worry too much about it. He will be home soon. Christmas Eve is just tomorrow, he is going to be there.”

He sends Kyungsoo a smile. “He won’t. He told me he won’t be there and then he ended the call.”

“Baekhyun,” the other mutters sadly. Baekhyun shakes his head, “It’s okay. I can always spend my Christmas with Mongryong. Don’t worry. Enough about me, what about yours?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I’m still not sure. I mean, we are not even in a relationship, you know? Jongin is slow, but I never know he would be this slow.”

Baekhyun smiles. “You two will get there soon, I’m sure.”

As Kyungsoo nods at his words, Baekhyun once again gazes down to his ring, suddenly feeling it to be so heavy resting around his finger.

 

 

 

Chanyeol is a model, a famous one on top of that. They got into a romantic relationship five years ago as Chanyeol had just started his career. Baekhyun has always been a supportive lover, but recently as his fiancé keeps getting busier each day, he feels like there is a gap between them.

It doesn’t feel the same anymore.

He barely wakes up to Chanyeol’s face, barely hears his voice, and when they finally get to talk, all they are talking about is the disagreement between them. He doesn’t want to admit it but their relationship is straining. He actually won’t be surprised if one day Chanyeol will tell him that they should break up.

This Christmas for this year seems to be the breaking point for them. Chanyeol called him a week ago to inform him about his future absence for their yearly Christmas party. Baekhyun insisted that he should go home at least once in these four months but Chanyeol was tired from his schedule and they got into a petty fight.

The fight ended up with Baekhyun calling him jerk and asshole and then Chanyeol called him a lover who couldn’t understand his job. Without any reconciliation, the call was ended and Baekhyun felt that their relationship was once again straining even further.

 

 

 

It’s been a week and Chanyeol hasn’t even called him. The both of them are hardheaded and it’s hard for them to make up but it’s never this long. He tries calling Chanyeol daily but then his call is always rejected and all.

As he wakes up that morning, the first thing he does is to check on his phone. Still no call or text from Chanyeol. He sighs. What does he expect?

He goes to Unicorn’s Magic, the bakery slash café just a few blocks from the house, and greets the kind baker.

“Hello, Yixing.” He smiles, stopping in front of the counter.

“Hello, Baekhyun! Good morning! What can I get you today?”

“A tart would be good. Please give me your choice today, I won’t mind anything.” Baekhyun rummages into his pocket to get his wallet out.

“Seems like you are celebrating today?” Yixing says while putting the cake into the box. He shrugs, “Who knows.”

As he pays he waves bye to the kind baker with deep dimples, before he greets the new customer who looks so nervous while entering the bakery. Weird but he shrugs it off.

The cake is ready and the gift is ready, but maybe Baekhyun will have to finish the cake by himself tonight. Who knows.

 

 

 

Baekhyun sits in front of the fire place as he stares at the blinking Christmas tree. The television is on with Christmas shows playing but he doesn’t even pay any attention to it. His whole focus is on his unmoving phone seated just beside his leg.

It feels silly to wait for a call that will never come. Baekhyun sips onto his tea and then he decides to goes to the kitchen to grab some food for himself. He could use something to munch on while watching the shows soullessly.

With the blanket to cover his legs and a bowl of warm chicken soup in his hands, Baekhyun enjoys his time alone, although his chest feels hollow. It’s Christmas Eve and he is spending it alone. Even Mongryong is asleep near the fire place.

Maybe he should be a more understanding lover. Chanyeol might be working right now, or worse, he might be celebrating Christmas with someone else that is better than Baekhyun himself.

His chest churns in pain at the thought of that and as he shakes the thought away, the bowl shakes and the soup spills on his hand. He hisses at that before grabbing some tissues to wipe it clean. It feels sticky and he takes off his ring for a while to wipe his hand clean.

His phone rings from a text and it’s from Kyungsoo, telling him good news. Baekhyun smiles and is about to put his phone back but then his eyes catch the sight of his phone background. It’s a picture of him and Chanyeol from their last anniversary.

Feeling his eyes clouding with the sudden tears that he doesn’t know where theya re coming from, Baekhyun presses the first dial and then puts his phone on his ear.

As usually, it goes unanswered but he keeps talking anyway, ignoring the fact that Chanyeol doesn’t hear him.

“I miss you,” he whispers softly, sniffling. “When are you coming back home?” His voice cracks in the middle. It feels pathetic to speak alone.

 

 

 

Long arms suddenly come from his side and then he is pulled into a hug that feels so familiar and warm.

“I’m home. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun’s phone slips out of his hand, clattering down to the carpet. Chanyeol’s home and he is here. A rather loud sob escapes from his mouth and then the hug tightens around him.

“Chanyeol,” he calls softly, breaking into sniffles.

His lover pecks his cheek. “I’m sorry I was late. The flight was delayed.”

Baekhyun spins around and buries his face into his lover’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I was being selfish. I know you are busy, but I just miss you. I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.”

“No, don’t apologize. It was my fault,” Chanyeol whispers, pecking the crown of his head, “I was too occupied with my work, I should have called you more. I’m so sorry, will you forgive me?”

Baekhyun sniffs and nods his head. Chanyeol coos and reaches to wipe his tears away. He pecks Baekhyun’s scrunching red nose and then laughs at his cuteness. Baekhyun leans away like a distressed puppy, his little fists clenching onto Chanyeol’s leather jacket.

“You smell like flight meal.” He comments.

Chanyeol laughs and picks his hand up to kiss it, but then he stops when he notices the lack of their memorable ring.

“Baekhyun? Where is your ring…?”

“Oh,” Baekhyun twists his waist to reach for his ring on the coffee table, “I spilled my soup and wetted my hands. Put it back on me?” He smiles shyly. Chanyeol heaves a sigh, “I thought you took it off.” He says, gently putting the ring back on and then leans down to kiss it.

Baekhyun smiles and reaches back for his forgotten bowl, “Hungry? Open your mouth, it’s your favorite chicken soup. I got the recipe from my mom.”

Chanyeol hums, widening his eyes excitedly like a kid as he sips onto the soup fed to him. Baekhyun smiles and dabs the spilled soup with his hand.

“So, what were you watching?” Chanyeol asks as he cuddles Baekhyun and gets his feet under the same blanket. Baekhyun leans his head on his lover’s shoulder, “I don’t know. Some show?”

Mongryong barks and runs towards them, settling to continue his sleep on Chanyeol’s lap, his paws splayed on top of Baekhyun’s legs.

 


	2. {KS} Patience

“I had fun,” Kyungsoo says with a smile, staring up to the tall male who is his date. The guy reaches for his hand, “I’m glad you did. Get inside, it’s pretty cold. I will see you tomorrow?”

Kyungsoo nods, “Bye, Jongin. Take care.”

Jongin smiles and leans to peck his cheek. “Bye, Kyungsoo.”

As he watches his date’s broad back moving further away, Kyungsoo holds a hand over his chest and sighs in love. Oh well, he loves that guy so much. He wonders when they will be official and get into a real status?

 

 

 

Kim Jongin is his date. That popular guy who works as the manager store of one branded clothing shop. Everyone thinks he is the model ambassador for the clothing store but he turns out to be a usual worker only. Kyungsoo met him a few months ago when he was out to shop for his father’s birthday gift.

He was having difficulty in choosing the best one clothing, but then the manager came to assist him. It was simple to say that Kyungsoo was blown away. Being a guy who hadn’t had any lover for the past months, he had to admit that this guy looked so damn good.

They chatted a bit and Jongin asked him about his father’s taste, even going as far as telling him which one was on discount.

By the end of the shop, Kyungsoo went back home with the best outfit for his father and a card with Jongin’s numbers written on it.

 

 

 

They started going out once a week, trying to get to know each other. Jongin was a gentlemen and he still is. He treats Kyungsoo like he is a king, bending over to his every wish, and taking Kyungsoo home on every date.

Dates come and go, and Kyungsoo thinks he is in love with this guy. Jongin is perfect. The only thing that lacks from the guy is that he is kind of oblivious with the signs. He doesn’t know that women and men are hitting on him because of his look and it needs Kyungsoo to glare with fire in his eyes for those people to back off.

Jongin makes everyone turns their head. When they walk, Kyungsoo finds himself staring down on his choice of clothes, hoping that his choice for today won’t ruin Jongin’s perfect style. People sometimes talk behind their hand, eyes mocking at Kyungsoo and maybe even whispering as to why a short ugly guy like him could be walking by Jongin’s side.

Even though Kyungsoo is one of the most confident guys in the whole world, being seen like that so often makes him a bit nervous and kind of insecure. People talk, people judge. It’s the reality.

 

 

 

“What kind of gift you are going to get for Chanyeol this year?” Kyungsoo asks as he thinks about what to get Jongin. He has been thinking about it for days and maybe Baekhyun can help him with it.

“I’m not sure, I don’t even think we are celebrating it together this year.” Baekhyun answers him. Kyungsoo is this close to drop his cup. “What? But why?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “We got into a fight.”

“Fight? Chanyeol and you?” He asks to make it clear. As far as he knows, those two rarely fight.

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” He asks carefully. Baekhyun answers with, “He is too busy. And I get too demanding. I know what he is working as, but it feels like he doesn’t have the time for me. I think I get too selfish.”

Kyungsoo stares at him. “Don’t worry too much about it. He will be home soon. Christmas Eve is just tomorrow, he is going to be there.”

“He won’t. He told me he won’t be there and then he ended the call.”

“Baekhyun,” he mutters sadly. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are the epitome of ideal couple and Kyungsoo is wishing to get to that part too with Jongin. If that’s even possible.

“It’s okay. I can always spend my Christmas with Mongryong. Don’t worry. Enough about me, what about yours?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, sighing. “I’m still not sure. I mean, we are not even in a relationship, you know? Jongin is slow, but I never know he would be this slow.” He admits softly. Baekhyun smiles. “You two will get there soon, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, I hope so. I’m kind of getting fed up with waiting, you know?”

“Jongin is halfway there. Stop worrying your pretty little head!”

“Yeah, yeah. So what can I get for him?” He asks again. Baekhyun hums, “Something warm? To make it memorable?”

“Something warm? Like scarf maybe?” He taps his chin.

“That could be a good idea.” Baekhyun pipes in. Kyungsoo hums and nods.

 

 

 

With the scarf completely wrapped in a box and added by a little note of his handwriting, Kyungsoo sits on the bench of the park. Christmas Eve is finally here and it’s about the time he is meeting Jongin. He really hopes the guy would arrive pretty quickly because he is getting colder on each minute.

As he waits for Jongin to come, his mind wanders off to the state of them currently in. They are dating but they are not in a relationship. They are still, if you can say this way, in a trial relationship. It’s like they are looking forward to what future will bring them.

They might get together. Or they might not get together at all.

He wonders what Jongin is thinking.

It’s been a few months since they start dating. They hold hands and they hug a lot. Jongin also often leaves small kisses on his cheek or hand or head, but never on his lips.

Kyungsoo is actually curious as to what’s going to happen to them. Waiting is not easy and he has been doing that for quite a long time already, but he is also a human and his patience is nearing the limit.

This Christmas Eve might be the right moment for them to put everything in the open. If Jongin can’t make his decision about whether to date Kyungsoo properly or not, then they should have just ended this here.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Jongin’s voice is heard and Kyungsoo looks up from his lap which is full of snow already. The guy is smiling at him, with flushed cheeks from the cold, and cute rounded glasses sitting comfortably atop his nose. Once again, he looks flawless. Kyungsoo feels himself being defeated.

“It’s okay,” he responds softly. Jongin slips to sit beside him on the bench, smiling so prettily despite them being almost frozen there.

He grabs Kyungsoo’s hands and rubs them together to make them warm enough, sometimes even blowing with his mouth. Kyungsoo stares silently.

“Let’s get somewhere warm.” Jongin suggests, standing up from the bench.

“Wait.” Kyungsoo stops him, holding onto the back of his coat with his pale fingers. Jongin glances back through his shoulder, staring questioningly at him. Kyungsoo gulps.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… have to ask you some questions.”

“Let’s find a nice place to talk. I don’t want you to get any cold—”

“I don’t care about being cold.” Kyungsoo cuts him off, “I really need to ask you this.”

Jongin stares and then nods his head. “Okay. What is it?”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, trembling. “Jongin, what are we?”

“What?” The guy furrows his eyebrows. Kyungsoo gulps, stepping forward. “We are dating, but what are we? What will we be?”

“Kyungsoo—”

“I know that you might want to take it slow, but- but it’s been bugging my mind. I just want something to clear all this fog in my head.” He says again, looking up with his round eyes, “What are we, exactly?”

Jongin glances away, suddenly taking a long time to answer. Kyungsoo waits. And again, he waits for Jongin. When will it end, honestly?

“You don’t have the answer?” He whispers, voice croaking.

As the seconds keep ticking, Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You know what? Just forget it.” He says. Jongin’s head snaps up.

“What do you mean?”

“If we are not going to be together, then we should end this here. This is for you,” he pushes the box into Jongin’s chest, “Merry Christmas to you.” He says bitterly, then starting to walk away. It’s enough of this uncertainty.

“Kyungsoo—”

A hand clasps his wrist and then Jongin’s both palms are holding his face, tilting it up, and then lips fall upon his. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide open.

“You never hear my answer,” Jongin whispers softly against his mouth. Kyungsoo stares at him, unblinking. “I love you too, and I want us to be together. To be boyfriends. What do you think?”

“Why did you… wait for so long to say this?” Kyungsoo’s shoulder sags down.

Jongin glances away, “I’m just too… shy? I’m not sure, I just don’t know when the right time to tell you is.”

Kyungsoo feels laughter bubbling up and then he laughs out softly. Jongin is staring at him with his flushed cheeks and some kind of pout hanging on his lips. Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief, “And to think that we have been waiting for nothing all this time.” He mutters.

Jongin huffs, “I’m just shy, okay?”

Kyungsoo grins up, “Don’t be shy.” He whispers softly, curling his hands to his now boyfriend’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

He kisses Jongin again and again until the pout is completely gone.

 


	3. {SL} Braveness

The bell above the door rings. Yixing smiles as he greets the same customer.

“Hello, Joonmyeon! The kids want more cake?” He chirps out in pure happiness.

“Err, yes.” The customer says, a bit hesitant and looking nervous, while walking closer to the counter. Yixing grins up and goes to retrieve an empty box of cake. He starts filling up the box with cupcakes and cookies.

“I hope the kids like my cakes!” He says brightly.

Joonmyeon nods, paying with some amount of money. “Yes, of course! They like it a lot!”

Yixing’s smile brightens up again.

“I’m so happy to hear that! Here, take more!” He says, scooping more cookies than the normal amount.

“Eh, no! I will just pay you—”

Yixing holds onto Joonmyeon’s hands. The touch is warm. “No need to! I want to gift the kids for Christmas!”

Joonmyeon sighs. “The kids will start calling you Santa the next time.” He smiles. Yixing shrugs, “I don’t mind! I love being a Santa! I’m Santa Xing! Ho! Ho! Ho!”

Then he laughs like a real Santa.

Joonmyeon sighs. Why does he have to fall for a weird man?

 

 

 

Being a teacher for kids in the school makes him unable to find the right date, considering the amount of time he spends being with the kids. But being a sweets lover makes him able to meet this weird but cute baker in the bakery.

The first time he met Yixing was when he stumbled into the bakery while it was raining. He was kind of expecting that the place owner would be mad at him for wetting the mat and all, but he didn’t expect to be welcomed with worry gaze.

Yixing wrapped him up with thick blankets layers by layers and even offered him a cup of hot chocolate that was so damn delicious. Joonmyeon was thankful that it was raining so heavily at that time because then he could spend more time with Yixing and he could hide the quick heartbeats of his.

He spends his time buying cakes and cookies, almost sending his students to the dentist from the amount of them eating cookies, but well. He needs a reason to visit the guy again and again.

They have been friends for a month or so, maybe? He doesn’t remember. But he just likes the guy so much he is not kidding. Yixing is not the most normal people you would meet in this world, but he is one of the kindest people that ever exist.

Joonmyeon has never met someone as perfect as him, how weird must that sound.

 

 

 

It’s Christmas Eve soon and Joonmyeon has only one wish for this year.

Making Yixing his boyfriend.

If possible, he will get to achieve it. If not, then maybe he has to wait for another Christmas.

It’s going to be so difficult. Considering that he doesn’t know whether Yixing likes him back or not, then he can’t predict his plan would be successful just yet. Yixing is one weird man but that’s what making him unique.

The plan is to bring flowers to Yixing and tell his feeling. That’s it. He just hopes it works.

 

 

 

Well, shit.

The florist closes. Joonmyeon hisses in annoyance. How could he forget that everyone’s closing as it’s nearing the holiday? Could it work without any flower?

He walks along the side road and oh my gosh, someone bumps onto him and spills the warm tea all over his shirt. He yelps, feeling his skin burning and everything is wet. The person is furiously apologizing to him but what could an apology do? Make him dry again? Hell no.

As he thinks about it feels so cold, he forgets that he doesn’t have his scarf. Slapping a hand over his head, he remembers that he left it at home because he was in hurry earlier.

“Shit,” he breathes lowly.

 

 

 

As he pushes into the warmth of Yixing’s bakery, the guy greets him gently.

“What happened with you?” Yixing asks, gasping as he rounds over the counter to approach him.

Joonmyeon bends his head down. He is covered with thick snow from head to toe, white shirt wet and blotched with tea mark, and whole face flushed from the cold. Such a mess, why would Yixing find him attractive when he is like this?

“Yixing, I...” He starts, stuttering and a nervous wreck. So far, his day is so bad and it’s Christmas Eve and he doesn’t have the flowers ready and he dirtied his shirt, and he forgot his scarf.

What’s worse than those? Nothing. Well, maybe Yixing rejecting him but he wouldn’t know before trying.

“Yes? Joonmyeon? Are you there?” The baker flicks his fingers in front of his face to snap him back to reality. Joonmyeon blinks his eyes, his head tilting up.

“Yixing, I... like you?” He meekly whispers.

The baker blinks. And blinks. And blinks again.

“Yes? I like you too?”

“No,” Joonmyeon shakes his head, “not this like like, but that like like.”

“I know,” Yixing nods, “it’s that like like.”

“No, Yixing, it’s- wait, what?” Joonmyeon asks with his eyes, nose, and mouth hanging round.

The baker laughs softly and goes to the door of the bakery to flip the open to close and also locks the door completely, pulling the blind down. Then he comes back closer to Joonmyeon and reaches for his elbow, gently tangling their arms together in an innocent but intimate gesture.

“How about you join me upstairs and we can enjoy the meal I just prepared?”

“Uh?”

Yixing drags him upstairs, “But first, you should change into dry clothes. You can borrow mine, I won’t mind. Hey, it rhymes!”

Joonmyeon blinks, “Uh,”

“And then we can cuddle in the couch while watching some sappy Christmas movies and then maybe you can elaborate your ‘that like like’ again? And then maybe you can kiss me?”

Joonmyeon squeaks.

“Uuuhh???”

Yixing laughs and flicks the light upstairs on, flicking the downstairs light off which indicates that the bakery has closed for the night. It’s time to celebrate Christmas anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Enjoy your day with a smile.


End file.
